Breakups
Breakups are when heroic groups go their separate ways. For the following reasons: *They have an argument *Things don't work out between them. Examples Anime (Coming Soon!) Animated Film *''20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios'' **Sid is upset after his ex-girlfriend Francine broke up with him now he has to find a new girlfriend for him. *''Disney/Pixar'' **Lady breaks up with Tramp, after she discovers that he has dated multiple dogs before they met. She scolds Tramp for lying to her, and he leaves heartbroken. *''Others'' *Zoey breaks up with Arrow for cheating in The Sleigh Race and his behavior towards Rudolph. *Ash breaks up with Lance for cheating on her with another porcupine girl named Becky. *Daria breaks up with Tom at the pizza palace in "Is It College Yet?". *Johnny rejects Mavis, out of respect for her father Dracula, by lying that he hates monsters, and he leaves the Hotel, leaving Mavis heartbroken. *Helga breaks up with Arnold who goes back to antagonistic side to hate him and others during in some series until she redeemed to reunite with him in "The Jungle Movie". Live Action Film * Frank Wheeler breaks up with April Wheeler that he's sick. * Dan breaks up with Alice, he gets mad and yells at her by shouting "WHO ARE YOU?!?". * Will Hunting breaks up with Skylar, and storms out of the room and tells her that she doesn't love him. * Michael breaks up with Jenna, starts lashing at her, when she's threatening him with a chef's knife and he storms out of the house. He yells and curses at her. * Lavender Brown breaks up with Ron Weasley after he called Hermione while recovering from getting poisoned by Draco Malfoy. * Clara Clayton breaks up with Emmett Brown, after she does not believe his claim that he is from the future & must return to his own time period, which she believes is an excuse to end their relationship. * Jen Scotts breaks up with Alex, her fiancé, to save Wes Collins, declaring that she loves Wes and ending her engagement with Alex. * Art3mis rejects Parzival's love for her, becuase of her opinions that he doesn't live in reality and that he would be dissappointed if they met in the real world. * Martha May Whovier turns down Augustus Maywho's hand in marriage after having enough with torment he inflicted on the Grinch since childhood. * Holden McNeil breaks up with Alyssa Jones. * Peter Bretter breaks up with Sarah Marshall. * Zack Siler breaks up with Taylor Vaughn. * Will Stronghold breaks up with Gwen Grayson. * Henry Dashwood breaks up with Glynnis Payne. * Mia Thermopolis breaks up with Andrew Jacoby. * Warner Huntington III tells Elle Woods that he doesn't love her. * Adam Lerner breaks up with Rachael. * Shelby Cummings breaks up with Austin Ames. * Madison Morgan dumps Wesley Rush. * Claire Cleary breaks up and dumps Sack Lodge. *Elizabeth Swann breaks up with Commodore James Norrington. *Viola Hastings breaks up with Justin Drayton. *Daniel Hillard gets divorced with Miranda Hillard. *Jerry Maguire breaks up with Dorothy. *Noah breaks up with Allie. *Meredith Blake breaks up with Nicholas Parker. *Melissa furiously dumps Dr. Stu Price. *Torrance Shipman breaks up and dumps Aaron. *Rhett Butler breaks up with Scarlett O'Hara. *Lara Antipova is abandoned by her husband Pasha, who goes on to become a renegade Bolshevik commander known as Strelnikov. *Katie dumps Gerald Cooperberg at summer camp. *Simon breaks up with Carli. *Scotty Thomas breaks up with Fiona *Angie Anderson furiously dumps Dale Denton. *Robbie Hart breaks up with Linda *Ricky Bobby and Carly Bobby get divorced. *Scott Pilgrim breaks up with Knives Chau. Cartoons Big Mouth *Jessi Glaser breaks up with Nick Birch, but they still remain friends. *Missy breaks up with Andrew. *Andrew breaks up with Lola, breaking Andrew's wrist. Total Drama *Gwen and Trent break up, after things start to go strange in Action. *Owen breaks up with Izzy in World Tour. *Gwen dumps Duncan in All-Stars. *Ryan is breaking up with Stephanie because of her competitive nature, but they get back together later on. *Emma breaks up with Noah, causing him to be in a coma, but they get back together later on. Adventure Time Gravity Falls *Wendy Corduroy break ups with Robbie Valentino for lying to her. *Wendy Corduroy kindly turns down Dipper's offer to become his girlfriend, saying that she's too old for him. Regular Show *Mordecai and Magaret break up in "Steak Me Amadeus". *Mordecai and CJ break up in "Dumped at the Altar". Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Jackie Lynn Thomas breaks up with Marco after he choose to go to Mewni, but they still remain friends. The Powerpuff Girls * Bubbles sobbing and crying that her sisters will never get along. * Professor Utonium sobs and cries, when the Powerpuff Girls wrote a breakup letter for Sapna, and tries to break up with him. *Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane break up after he find out that she have a cat, due to his bad experience with a white cat from "Cat Man Do". The Simpsons * Bart Simpsons sobs and cries when Jenny broke up him, and then Homer tells Bart that girls come and go, but he would always have his family, this however makes things worse for Bart. 6teen Family Guy * Cleveland Brown and Loretta Brown get divorced My Little Pony * Big McIntosh breaks up with Sugar Belle and declares their relationship over. Sugar Belle tries to ask why, but Big Mac immediately leaves, causing her to break down in tears. Live-Action Television Glee The Office Gossip Girl Boy Meets World The Big Bang Theory Saved by the Bell Mad Men Cheers The Muppets House M.D. Desperate Housewives Parks and Recreation Breaking Bad Pretty Little Liars How I Met Your Mother Beverly Hills, 90210 Charmed One Tree Hill Shameless Arrow * Oliver has cheated on numerous girls that he had affairs with such as Samantha Clayton who gave birth to Oliver's son, William. However, his main love interests have broken up with him after they realized that he had lied to them for a certain amount of time only to get back together with him ** Laurel Lance: Was Oliver's girlfriend until she found out that she found out that he was cheating on her with her sister, Sara. Because of this, Laurel ended their relationship until she and Oliver fell in love with each other again. ** Felicity Smoak: Fell in love with Oliver and became his fiancée until she discovered he has a son from a previous affair that he didn't tell her about, leading Felicity to end their engagement and relationship. Later on, Felicity and Oliver reconcile and marry in Season 6. Flash Supergirl Party of Five 7th Heaven Gilmore Girls The Secret Life of the American Teenager Friends Grey's Anatomy Quotes Gallery Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-6557.jpg|Susan Murphy being selfishly shut out and broke up by Derek Dietl. TrentGwenBreakup.png|Gwen and Trent break up. S3E13_Jackie_Lynn_Thomas_looking_heartbroken.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas breaks up with Marco after he choose to go to Mewni, but they still remain friends. Daters Break Up.PNG|Ryan and Stephanie break up, because of her competitive nature. Tumblr nv4enkciKo1si71aho2 1280.jpg|Noah becomes heartbroken after being dumped by Emma. The_Good_the_Sad_and_the_Drugly_(221).jpg|After Jenny breaks up with Bart Simpson, Homer Simpson then tells his heartbroken son that girls come and go, but he would always have his family, this however makes things worse for Bart. Sad_Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles sobbing that her sisters won't get along. Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-1358.jpg|Sid sobbing after his ex-girlfriend Francine broke up with him. Roxanne dumps Megamind in the rain.jpg|Roxanne dumping Megamind in the rain after his Bernard disguise dissipates and exposes him. hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7542.jpg|Johnny rejects Mavis' love for him by lying to her that he hates monsters & leaves the hotel, to respect her father Dracula. Michael loses his temper and storms out of the house.png|Michael cursing at Jenna, after she broke up with him. Professor Utonium broke up with Sapna.jpg|Professor Utonium is upset after the Powerpuff Girls wrote a breakup letter for Sapna, and tries to break up with him. Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7446.jpg|Lady breaks up with Tramp, after she learns that he has had multiple girlfriends in the past before they met. File:Steven_Universe_Gemcation_211.png|Steven Universe breaking down in tears as he believes that his relationship with Connie has ended. Movie_220.png|Helga breaks up with Arnold who goes back to antagonistic side to hate him and others during in some series until she redeemed to reunite with him in "The Jungle Movie" Martha May confesses the The Grinch.jpg|Martha May Whovier turns down Augustus Maywho's hand in marriage after having enough with the torment he inflicted on the Grinch since childhood (and later confesses her feelings to the Grinch). Videos Back to the Future - PART III - Final Preparations - Doc Comes to Say Goodbye -|Clara Clayton dumps Emmett Brown, after she doesn't believe his claims that he is from the future. Lady and Tramp - Tramp tries to apologize to Lady HD|Lady dumps Tramp, after she learns that he has had multiple girlfriends in the past before they met. Big Mac breaks up with Sugar Belle - The Break Up Break Down|Big McIntosh breaking up with Sugar Belle and declaring their relationship over. Sugar Belle tries to ask why, but Big Mac immediately leaves, causing her to break down in tears. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts